


Hey Jude I'll cure those nightmares for you

by AlexTheShipper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fallen Cas, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2338943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is suffering nightmares ever since he fell and Dean helps him through them. Lots of cuddling fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude I'll cure those nightmares for you

Dean hadn't slept much since Cas' showed up scarred, starving and human. He stayed awake to avoid dreams of drugged out future Cas and one night while heading for the kitchen to get a midnight snack he heard whimpering from Cas' room. He stopped by the door.

  
"My wings! No! Dean! Dean where are you? Dean!" His heart broke but he hesitated unsure if he was welcome. He slowly turned the door handle and walked in settling on the edge of the bed.

  
"Hey angel shh it's okay it's me. Dean's here." Castiel slowly relaxed as Dean sat stroking his hair and humming the tune of Hey Jude. The song eventually came to an end and he smiled softly at the sleeping form of his best friend.

  
"You know my mom used to sing that to me Cas." He whispered still stroking the man's hair. "I've got you." The next morning Castiel awoke to an empty room, but when he wandered into the kitchen he found a coffee cup in Dean's hands.

  
"I made this for you." Dean rushed out of the room after handing it over. Castiel drank slowly as he read the sticky note attached.

  
_'If you have anymore nightmares you can come sleep in my room. Dean.'_

  
He sighed into his cup. It was a sweet offer but he wouldn't want to bother Dean every night. He would just stay in his room. That night Castiel awoke with a start to find his room dark and empty. He'd had nightmares of the crypt again. Of him beating up Dean, killing him. He wouldn't wake the hunter, he just needed to see that he was okay. He didn't expect to find Dean laying on his bed reading Vonnegut.

  
"Hey Cas. You okay?" He also wasn't expecting that intense worry as Dean put the book down. He burst into tears.

  
"I'm so sorry Dean." Dean gently grabbed his arm pulling the ex-angel into his bed.

  
"It's okay Cas. It's okay. I've got you. I've got you sweetheart." Castiel barely notices the slipup and Dean shakes off his nerves.They settle onto the bed Dean's arms tight around Castiel protectively barring him from the world. It's not until he hears a tiny hiss that he realizes his hand is resting on Cas' scars and he starts to pull back only to have his hands grabbed and repositioned in a way that doesn't hurt Cas.

  
"You okay buddy?" Castiel simply nods and Dean surprises both of them by kissing Cas' forehead softly. He didn't expect the angel to burst into tears.

  
"That's not fair I don't wanna be dreaming I like this!" Dean blinks in confusion.

  
"Cas honey you aren't dreaming." Castiel laughs darkly.

  
"Like real heterosexual Dean Winchester would kiss my forehead or call me honey." Cas whispers sardonically. 

  
"Well considering how long he's been crushing on you it shouldn't be surprising." Castiel buried his face in the mans shirt.

  
"Stop talking." Dean nodded. "I love you and this stupid dream is gonna kill me tomorrow I'd rather have the nightmares." Dean can't breathe. Cas loves him. Sammy was right Cas actually loves him. "See I know you aren't real. Real Dean would kick me out of his bed at the least possibly the bunker." Dean growls.

  
"Never. Never kick you out Cas. I love you too." Castiel curls into his chest.

  
"This is gonna hurt in the morning but might as well enjoy it." Castiel curls up in Dean's arms.

  
"Sleep well I love you Dean."

  
"And I you Cas." Dean whispers. Castiel wakes up to an empty room and unsurprisingly bursts into tears only to have Dean appear with a plate of pancakes shaped like hearts.

  
"You're h-here?" Dean nods.

  
"If you still want me I brought food." Dean mumbles. Castiel pats the bed and they eat together Castiel trying to make sure dean doesn't disappear by refusing to look away. Dean doesn't protest the death grip on his arm or the staring and instead just softly hums Hey Jude. Castiel relaxes into his side and Dean strokes down his lower back.

"Dean?"

  
"Hmm?" Dean bites off a pancake as he waits.

  
"I love you." Sam had followed the smell of food to his brothers door and he waited for the big freak out. Castiel looked tense but Dean was smiling bigger than Sam had seen since he was a kid.

  
"I love you too Cas." Dean blushes as he says it and kisses the ex-angels forehead. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

  
"Dean did you make- you made heart shaped pancakes? Dude that's so gay." Dean laughs.

  
"I just said I love you to a guy I think I can make gay pancakes." Dean rolls his eyes. Castiel just smiles at him and Dean holds him close. "Our pancakes Sammy go make your own." Sam leaves grumbling something about stupid brothers. Castiel doesn't let go of Dean all day and that night Dean doesn't give him the chance to walk to his room instead carrying Cas into his own.


End file.
